Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a laser vehicle headlight system and a detecting method of the laser vehicle headlight system. More particularly, the laser vehicle headlight system and the detecting method of the laser vehicle headlight system use specific elliptical reflecting surfaces with one common focal point to completely collect the leakage lights.
Description of Related Art
In the currently known vehicle headlight systems, there are three common types of light source technologies: a conventional light source, a LED light source, and a laser light source. Most technologies are based on the conventional light source. The LED light source is used in high or medium price category vehicles. The laser light source is only mounted on few types of specific vehicles and can realize energy saving, small size, high brightness and long-range illumination. For Advanced Driver Assistance Systems (ADAS), the range of image recognition can be further extended by using the laser light source, thus enhancing security and attaining the effect of energy saving, environmental protection and innovation.
The laser light source is different from the conventional light source and the LED light source. Instead of directly emitting light, the laser light source is produced by the yellow fluorescent member that is illuminated by the blue laser beam. In order to meet illumination needs for the vehicle, the power of the blue laser beam with Class IV is more than 500 mW. The blue laser beam may render adverse effect to the human body due to its huge power. Therefore, it is commercially desirable to develop a detecting system and method with high safety, high brightness and real-time detection.